


ninten's gamer problem

by astrobabie



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged Up, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, flint shows up but only for a sec, this is a joke and its STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobabie/pseuds/astrobabie
Summary: ninten and the boyz have a daykind of sexual ig but its a joke dw
Relationships: Claus (Mother 3)/Ninten (Mother 1), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	ninten's gamer problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexdangerflex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/gifts).



one day ninten was 18 and he was vibin in his house on the last day of school and was not happy. he was not happy because his epic fucking gamer medication for his adhd or something made him.....honrny.... He was like  
"Damn im gettign a boner i should go to my also 18-year-old homie lucas's house because hes so unsexy that my giant dick boner will go away"  
But ninten forgot that lucas's awesome fucking sexy twin brother Claus was also gonna be there because he lives there. Ninten totally had a boner for claus and called him clausy which pissed him off and ninten was walking to lucas house and was almost there and thinking fondly of how he calls claus a dumb fucking nickname to show him how hes gay for him and dumb shits. He finally got to the house and walked in and said  
"Whats up fuckers"  
but only 1 person was there and it was ness for some reason which was weird because he doesnt live there and ninten said  
"Wait what the fuck where is lucas and clausy why are u here"  
and ness answered  
"its 2 bros tuesday so theyre soing stuff and im not allowed to come..."  
a single tear rolled cinematically down ness's face he said "how long is a football game bro"  
ninten said "idk wanna fuck"  
ness said "no"  
and then ninten was like "wait why did i even ask that u are almost as unsexy as lucas"  
and then lucas and claus appeared out of nowhere. lucas said "what the fuck ninten that made me mad im gonna have sex with ness so i wont be so mad"  
and ness said "finally ive been standing here for like 2 hours waiting for you"  
and so they left.  
then there was just ninten and claus and ninten said "so..... its just you and me clausy baby and winked"  
then claus said "wat are u implying ninten...."  
and ninten said "sex now sex now"  
back to ness and lucas they were having a nice make out in lucas's room because theyre gay and shit and ness said  
"wow i really hope your dad doesnt come home right now that would be awkward"  
then flint came in the door and said "hello son hello boy making out with my son would yall like some pizza"  
and ness said  
"yes pepperoni"  
and lucas said "youre disgusting ness get cheese dad"  
and flint said" ok bye"  
meanwhile ninten was in claus's room and pulled a santa suit out of nowhere and said  
"oh clausy wont you wear this costume for me please??? pretty please? your my santa clausy arent you giving me the gift of ur dick"  
and claus said "no i dont want to be santa im scared of him"  
and ninten laughed then claus punched him in the arm. "ow" ninten said "so are we gonna bone or just fucking sit around staring at each other"  
and claus said "were just gonna sit because there is no way im dressing as santa hes terrifying asshole"  
then ninten said "you just insulted me thats hot you dont have to wear the costume lets bone Now" So claus said "ok" The end

**Author's Note:**

> the scene with ness and lucas and flint is based off of a tumblr post by itssexualhour of something that actually happened to them (cant find the link x) sorry forgot


End file.
